


Blame Me

by Dusty_Forgotten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1187223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_Forgotten/pseuds/Dusty_Forgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've always been a part of you, Sammy. You just didn't know me yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame Me

He didn’t think much of it when he was young.

 

Any time little Sammy did something wrong, his first thought would be _blame me_. So, he took responsibility for his every action and placed the guilt on himself. He found the wording odd; it wasn’t _blame myself_. He had no clue where he picked it up.

When Sam Winchester was older, his conscience would still whisper it: _blame me_ when he strayed. He ran away- _blame me_. He left for Stanford- _blame me_. When he hid his powers, got hooked on demon blood- _blame me, blame me, blame me!_ It was getting louder over the years, more urgent. Occasionally it would keep him up at night- _blamemeblamemeblameme..._

 

That was when he realized this wasn’t normal.

 

At that point, however, they were too busy with Armageddon to worry about his sleeping habits. Hell, he could chalk it up to stress, being Satan’s chosen meat-suit and all. Every night, in that space between awake and asleep, the voice would taunt him. _Blamemeblamemeblamemeblameme, blame me, Sammy! Come home! This is your home. Blame me! Blame everything on me! Everyone does. Blame me, blame me, blamemeblamemeblameme..._ Naturally, he wouldn’t remember the majority of it.

The night Sam ran out of options, blame me buzzing in his head, he sucked down demon blood and said ‘yes’ to the Devil: the voice screamed it. _BLAME ME BLAME ME BLAME ME BLAME-_

It stopped.

Maybe the ringing of the angel’s true form drowned it out. At least, that’s what he told himself. He didn’t hear it anymore.

 

That is, until Death shoved his soul back in and he saw Lucifer everywhere he went. He heard it again, just once, in the mental hospital. A nurse asked with some concern why he wasn’t sleeping. To that, the hallucination retorted:

  
“Just blame me.”


End file.
